The Viking Chief
by storyteller221
Summary: Hiccup the heir has everything. A best friend, a loving father, and a beautiful land known as Berk that would one day be his. Until of course, evil Uncle Spitelout   shows up. Will Hiccup accept his past mistakes or will Spitelout ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

The Viking Chief

It was a beautiful day in Berk. The mighty chief Stoick of the Hairy Hooligans and his beautiful wife Valhallarama had brought forth a son...and the future chief of the tribe. The entire village of Berk had celebrated...save for one Viking. A Viking was in his home and looking out the window, scowling at the happy family that was his brother Stoick's. Why does his older brother get to have all the fun and Spitelout gets nothing? The thought of that alone made Spitelout want to tear that little bundle of joy to shreds. If only...

A mouse scurried across the floor of his home and Spitelout caught it quickly. He glared at the mouse and, like a madman, started to talk to the rodent.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Spitelout asked mockingly. "You see I...well, I...shall never be Chief. And you shall nev'r see the light of day." Spitelout set the mouse down, holding on to it by its tail, picked up a knife, and said, "Far'well." Suddenly, the door to the Viking's home slammed open.

"Didn't your moth'r ever tell you to play with your toys, not kill them?" a very annoying voice cried out. Gobber the Belch, Stoick's beloved companion, belched out a loud belch, scratched his butt, and entered the house. Spitelout sighed aggravatedly and asked, "What do _you_ want?" Gobber belched again and answered, "I'm here to tell you that Stoick is on 'is way." He belched once more. "So you bet'r have a good excuse for mis'ng the ceremony this morn'ng." The last belch caused the mouse to finally wrench free from Spitelout's meaty hand. It scurried away as Spitelout complained, "Oh now look, Gobber, you made me lose my toy." Gobber belched and cried,

"Hah! You'll lose more than that when Stoick is done with you. He's as mad as a Nadder dur'ng mat'ng season." Spitelout picked up his ax, and started to creep up on Gobber. "Oh...I'm shak'ng with _fear_." Gobber, sensing danger, started to back towards the door. "Now Spitelout, don't look at me like that...HELP!" he cried as Spitelout easily picked up the Viking. Spitelout was about to swing his ax at the annoying Viking, when a deep voice echoed from the front door: "Spitelout...drop 'im." Gobber gave Stoick an OK sign and complimented, "Perf'ct timing, Chief." Spitelout dropped Gobber, which caused a loud thud on the floor, and a loud "Ow!" from Gobber.

"Well, if it isn't my own big brother, actually leav'ng his throne to talk with his common'rs," Spitelout commented, sarcastically overjoyed. Stoick only glared at his younger brother and answered, "Valhallarama and I didn't see you at the celebration of Hiccup's b'rth." Spitelout gasped dramatically and, faking astonishment, asked, "That was _today_? Oh, I feel so _terr'ble_." As he said this, he took his ax and slid the sharp end against the rocky floor, causing a shrieking sound from both ax and floor. Spitelout admired his ax and commented, "Must have slipp'd my mind." Gobber, finally getting enough courage back, replied,

"Yeah? Well, as slipp'ry as your mind is, as the Chief's brother, _you_ should have been _f'rst_ in line." Gobber cringed as Spitelout glared at Gobber and answered, "I _was_ f'rst in line...until that l'ttle _pipsqueak_ was born." Stoick stood in front of Gobber, eyeing Spitelout's glare and answered harshly, "That _pipsqueak_ is my son...and your future Chief." Spitelout, mocking his brother, commented with fake politeness, "Ohh, I shall pract'ce my _curtsy_." Spitelout started to leave his house when Stoick called out to him,

"Don't turn your back on me, Spitelout." Spitelout rolled his eyes and answered, "Oh no, Stoick. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Stoick grabbed his brother's shoulder and whipped him around so that they were face-to-face. "Is that a _challenge_?" the angry Chief growled. Spitelout only answered casually, "Temp'r, temp'r. I wouldn't ev'r dream of _challeng'ng_ you." Gobber stood behind Stoick and said, "P'ty. Why not?" Spitelout glared at Gobber and said to him, "Well, as far as bra'ns go, I get the Vik'ng's share. But, when it comes to _brute strength_," he turned to Stoick and finished, "I'm afra'd I'm one who's putt'ng out fires, and not kill'ng dragons." With that, Spitelout left his house. Gobber did a deep sigh and tried to comfort Stoick.

"There's one in ev'ry fam'ly sir." Stoick stared as his brother departed and asked, "What am I go'ng to do with 'im?" Gobber, jokingly, commented, "You could give him Agata's wonderful castor oil." Stoick, getting the joke, replied jokingly, "_Gobber_." Gobber and Stoick left Spitelout's house and started walking up the hill to the Chief's house as Gobber replied, "Just th'nk. Whenever he is bad, you can give him oil and he'd clean up his act!" Both vikings chuckled as Stoick opened the door to his house, and a baby's cry filled the air as Valhallarama is cooking dinner.

**A/N:**

**In case you don't understand some of the words, then replace the ' with an "i". And yes, that is a bad joke, but I tried. Anyway, please review! Until then!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_6 years later..._

Little Hiccup woke up earlier than the earliest Viking today. And for a reason. Today his dad was going to start teaching him how to be a chief. Hiccup had been waiting for this day since he was a little baby Viking. He eagerly got out of bed, dressed himself in his usual clothes, and ran downstairs and to his parents' bedroom. There, he opened the door and called out,

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!" He got no response. Impatient, Hiccup pulled back the sheets of the bed and started bouncing on the bed. As he bounced, he kept calling, "Dad! Daad! Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad..." While Hiccup was bouncing noisily, Valhallarama groaned to her husband,

"Your son...is awake." Stoick did nothing, except to groan back, "Before sunr'se, he's _your_ son." Hiccup, seeing that his father was now awake, jumped off the bed and started pulling on Stoick's beefy right arm to try and drag him out of bed. "Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!" Seeing as how the arm-pulling had no effect, Hiccup tried to drag Stoick's ear. "Daa...WHOA!" he cried as he accidentally let go from pulling Stoick's ear and fell onto the ground. Stoick lifted his head and rubbed his ear. The child was small, but he sure was strong. Hiccup got off the floor and, seeing that Stoick has at least lifted his head, whined at him, "You _promised_." Seeing his son's impatience, Stoick sighed and replied, "All r'ght, all r'ght. I'm up, I'm up." Hiccup celebrated with a "Woohoo!" and dashed out of the room, his groggy parents dragging behind him.

After breakfast, Stoick and little Hiccup left the house, while Valhallarama looked on with a loving look before turning back to her duties. Soon, Stoick and his son were standing on one of the highest mountains that vikings could climb (and still live to tell the tale). This mountain, known as Thor's Fjell, was a majestic mountain, and because of its majesty, it was named after their great god Thor. Stoick said to his son, in a teaching kind of manner,

"Look Hiccup. Everyth'ng that Sól's Chariot touches is Berk." Hiccup, amazed, only replied with an awed, "Wow." Stoick only smiled at his son's awe and continued, "A Chief's time as rul'r rises and falls like the great Goddess' chariot. One day, Hiccup, the sun will set on my t'me here, and will rise with you as the new Chief." Hiccup only turned away from his awe for a moment as he looked up to his father (literally!) and asked, "And this will all be _mine_?" Stoick nodded and replied, "Everyth'ng." Hiccup mouthed the words that Stoick had said as he turned back to his awe,

"Everything Sól's Chariot touches." Then, his awe completely disappears as he asks, "What about that shadowy place?" Indeed, off the northern horizon, there was a place that seemed to shy away from the sun's powerful light. Stoick suddenly became firm and told his son, "That's beyond our bord'rs. You must nev'r go there, Hiccup." Hiccup looked dissapointed as he whined, "But I thought a Chief could do whatever he wants." Stoick only replied, "Oh, there's more to being Chief than...gett'ng your way all the time." Then, he started to walk back down the mountain. Hiccup stared after his father and asked in awe, "There's _more_?" Hiccup caught up to Stoick as Stoick chuckled and replied, "Hiccup..."

After they were down from the mountain, Stoick explained, "Everyth'ng you see lives together in a frag'le balance. As Chief, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures...from the tiny ants to the mighty dragons." Hiccup, confused, asked his father, "But, Dad, don't we _kill_ dragons?" Stoick smiled. The child was not only strong, but bright. He replied, "Yes, Hiccup, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies eventually become food for the dragons. And the dragons eat the food. And so we are all connected in the gift that is Life." Hiccup, now understanding, heard a scuttling noise behind him and looked. It was Gobber the Belch. Gobber caught up to the Chief and son and said,

"Morn'ng, Stoick." Stoick nodded and replied, "Good morn'ng Gobber." Gobber straightened up, belched, and said, "Check'ng in with the morn'ng report." Stoick replied, "Fire away." Gobber again belched and said, "Yes, well, a little Blood Eagle told me that some torturous thieves are mysteriously kidnapping, torturing, and killing Vikings..." As Gobber continued his report, Stoick was uninterested and noticed that his son was trying to kill a little grasshopper. He asked Hiccup, "What are you do'ng, son?" Hiccup, dissapointed that he didn't get the grasshopper, replied, "Hunting." Stoick replied in a whisper, "Let a pro show you how it's done." Gobber, not noticing any of this, is still continuing his report, "The Berserkers are go'ng berserk over this. I told the Berserkers to forget about it, but of course..." Stoick quickly interrupted by asking, "Gobber, would you turn around?" Gobber, being the dutiful Viking, immediately replied, "Yes, sir." He turned around and then kept going. "The other Vikings are, of course, very stubborn about it, but as I always said..." Stoick whispered to his son, "Stay low to the ground." Gobber finally finished his report when he said, "We are either Vi**kings** or pawns of men."* Hiccup, getting excited, whispered back, "Okay, low to the ground, right...yeah..." Gobber finally noticed that something wasn't quite right and asked, "What's go'ng on?" Stoick simply replied, "A hunt'ng lesson." Gobber nodded and replied, "Oh very good. Hunt'ng." Finally, Gobber realized what was going on and cried, "_Hunt'ng_? Oh no, sir, you can't be serious..." Stoick only motioned for Gobber to turn back around. Gobber sighed and commented, "This is so embarass'ng." Stoick, now back to Hiccup, whispered to him, "Try not to make a _sound_." Gobber, now worried, asked, "What are you telling 'im, Stoick?" He looked back around to see that both Vikings have seemingly dissappeared. "Stoick? Hiccup?"

It wasn't long before Hiccup did a full pounce from behind Gobber and letting out a full Viking child's roar, giving Gobber a good stun before falling to the ground. Stoick stood up from his hiding place and laughed. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Very good. Ha ha ha..." Gobber, finally getting over his stun, sat up as a Viking ran up to him. "Gobber," said the Viking. Exasperated, Gobber stood up and asked, "Yes?" The Viking only claimed, "Sir. News from the village."

Meanwhile, Stoick was helping Hiccup with his hunting skills. "Now, this time..." Stoick began, but then he was cut off by Gobber. "Stoick!" Both turned to see Gobber, looking pretty panicky. "Dragons! On the ports!" Immediately, Stoick responded, "Gobber, take Hiccup home." Hiccup, pleading, ran up to Stoick and asked, "Oh, Dad, can't I come?" Stoick shook his head and only said, "No, son," before running off into the direction of the ports. Dissapointed, Hiccup kicked a small rock and complained, "I never get to go anywhere." Gobber only put his arm around Hiccup and, while guiding him home, answered, "Oh little Hiccup. One day _you_ will be Chief; then you can chase those slobber'ng, mangy, and stupid poachers from Sól's rise to Sól's set."

**A/N:**

**Okay, I can _so_ imagine Hiccup waking up his parents like that when Valhallarama was alive, and of course that changed when she died (in the movie, not in this story!)...anyway, in case you don't know, that quote with the asterisk: "We are either kings or pawns of men," is a quote by Napoleon Bonaparte. Part 3 will be coming up soon! Until then!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_That same day..._

Spitelout paced back and forth between his house, thinking about evil stuff, when the door suddenly burst open and a little voice rang, "Hey Uncle Spitelout! Guess what!" Spitelout rolled his eyes. If that wasn't his annoying little pipsqueak of a nephew, then Spitelout wouldn't know anything at all. Spitelout turned to Hiccup, who had ran up to his uncle, and answered, "I don't like guess'ng games." Hiccup ignored him, however, and told Spitelout proudly, "_I'm_ going to be Chief of Berk!" Spitelout only sat at his favorite chair (one made out of Gronckle skin!) and replied, "Goody. Well, forgive me for not _leap'ng_ for joy, bad back you know." Hiccup stopped beaming and asked his uncle, "Hey Uncle Spitelout? When I'm Chief, what'll that make you?" Spitelout didn't do anything, only look at Hiccup as though he were a pest and answered, "A Terror's uncle."

Hiccup laughed and replied, "You're so weird." Spitelout glared at his nephew aggravatedly and answered, "You have NO idea." After a few moments of silence, Spitelout asked Hiccup, "So, Stoick showed you around the whole of Berk, eh?" Hiccup nodded and answered with the same awe that he had earlier, "Everything." Spitelout nodded and asked, "He didn't show you what's beyond the rise at the northern border?" Hiccup's pride slightly faded and was replaced with a dissapointed look as he answered, "Well...no. He said I couldn't go there." Spitelout faked a protective tone as he replied, "And he is _absolut'ly_ right. It's _far_ too dangerous. Only the toughest and bravest vikings go there." Hiccup sucked in air as though to gain muscle and replied, "Well, _I'm_ tough! And _I'm_ brave! What's out there?"

Spitelout only faked his protectiveness more and answered, "I'm sorry Hiccup, but I just _cannot_ tell you." Hiccup looked at Spitelout and asked dissapointedly, "Why not?" Spitelout chuckled and pulled Hiccup into a man-hold as he said, "Hiccup, Hiccup, I'm only look'ng out for the well-be'ng of my favor'te nephew." Hiccup squirmed out of the man-hold and answered, "Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew." Spitelout put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, as though to encourage him, and said, "All the more reason for me to be protect've. A dragon graveyard is no place for a young heir..." Faking surprise, he added in a: "Oops!" Hiccup, enthusiastic, said, "A dragon WHAT? Whoa!" Faking dismay, Spitelout put his hand to his forehead dramatically and said, "Oh Thor, I've said too much. Well, I suppose you'd have found out soon'r or lat'r, you be'ng SO clever and all." Spitelout then pulled Hiccup close and said in a low voice, "Oh, just...do me a fav'r...and don't go ANYWHERE near that place."

After some thinking, Hiccup replied, "No problem." Spitelout pulled at Hiccup's cheek and commented, "There's a good lad. You run along now, and have fun." As Hiccup is about to leave, Spitelout cried, "Oh, Hiccup!" Hiccup looked back and Spitelout added, "Remember...it's _our_ little secret." Hiccup nodded eagerly and ran off. Spitelout remained behind, glaring after Hiccup's departing figure with an evil smile of victory.


End file.
